Unwanted Dreams
by DragonKirby
Summary: It's that dream again. The one that Akutsu hates. He's going to do something about it. AkutsuSengoku lemon.


_We're messing with Akutsu again, poor guy. _

_The premise for getting them together is improbable and flawed, as it is in pretty much every not-really-thought-out story. Bear with it. And Akutsu is a bit out of character. I don't care._

_As per usual, Kirby did the bold stuff. Drago did nothing worth mentioning._

* * *

><p>That dream again. Sengoku at the beach, in shorts, and his shirt casually unbuttoned. Just sitting in the sand, staring at the ocean with a peaceful smile. It was a dream that gave Akutsu a throbbing headache and a bad temper when he woke up from it. He didn't know why. As expected, his head pounded from the moment he opened his eyes and he felt like punching someone. He could already tell today would not be fun.<p>

After school, he filed out with all of the other students (having actually gone for once), glaring at each and every one of them. The silver-haired boy let his eyes travel from one to the other. They all looked like fine meat, the girls in particular, but he knew that wasn't him talking. He was repulsed by all of them, though he toyed in his mind how one would look screaming and writhing under his grip. Akutsu roughly pushed the thought away and walked on.

**The eccentric Kiyosumi Sengoku spotted him amongst the wave of white and blue uniforms and made his way over. "Hey, Akutsu! You doing anything for the weekend? Let's go get some sushi," he offered politely, since the boy seemed much more disgruntled than usual. "I'm sure it'll cheer you up, yeah?"**

The demon flicked his eyes to the redhead. Just who he didn't want to see. _But perhaps, with him?_ he mused, before squashing the notion. No, no, absolutely not. Never with that irritating flirt. "Pass," he growled, shouldering his way through another few students to put some distance between them.

"**Is something wrong?" he asked, following after and finally breaking free from the student body when they touched the street and started heading separate ways.**

"Piss off." Akutsu shoved his hands in his pockets and walked on.

**Sengoku disobeyed and trotted up beside him. "Come on, you've been pretty mellow since you quit the tennis club. What's go you so pissed today?"**

The other boy cast Sengoku a withering glare and didn't answer, tightening his fists and cutting his palms with his nails before he punched the redhead in the face.

**He yelped and fell back, unable to react in time to the fist. He sat up on the asphalt, touching his bloody face, and glared at the other Yamabuki student. "What the hell, man? I'm just trying to be a friend here!"**

His eyes narrowed. "You're not my friend, Sengoku." He rubbed the red off his knuckles and kept on his course.

"**I'm trying to be. You need to stop being so closed up!" He rose to his feet, clenching his fist angrily.**

Akutsu whirled on the other boy, fixing him with a murderous gaze. "What is UP with you today?"

"**You're the one suddenly acting like your old self. After you quit you were never AS rude to me, so I want to know what the hell crawled up your ass all of a sudden." Sengoku faced him sternly, blood dripping onto his snow-white uniform.**

He should have punched Sengoku in the mouth, hoping for a few broken teeth, and walked away. He should have, but he didn't. "It doesn't concern you, brat. Now go away and stop stalking me." He turned and strode off.

"**Coward," he said aloud, brows furrowing. Akutsu had learned to tolerate him, and didn't make a big deal out of it if Sengoku called him his friend. But today... today was like they had gone back in time a couple of months, when the pale devil lusted for the blood and pain of others. To be honest, Sengoku hated that side of him. He adjusted his backpack and touched his nose again. Damn bastard, his mom was going to have a cow.**

The boy ground his teeth and resisted the urge to turn back around and maul him. He forced himself to go back to his house, but he couldn't make himself forget the dream. His own body was turning traitor against him, making him ache and turn hot. For the most part, he ignored it. Akutsu was torn between disgust and indifference when he thought about the dreams, and the fact that the recurring factor in each one was Sengoku. It was an annoyance he wanted to get rid of. He flashed back to the afternoon's encounter. Something was going to have to be done about this. He narrowed his eyes and pulled himself out of bed, dressed lightly, and exited his house.

**Sengoku had showered, dressed in a fresh shirt and boxers, and cleaned what was left of the blood around his nose. There was a nice blue mark on the cartilage, and he sighed looking at it. "Unlucky," he teased himself lightly, finding a bandaid to put over it. At least he was trying to be positive again. "Well, I guess I'm spending tomorrow with my laundry then. And I was looking forward to some sushi too..." He left his bathroom and shut the light off, thankful his parents weren't in to have a complete fit over his face.**

Akutsu found himself at Sengoku's front door in the cool night air and unhesitatingly knocked, loudly and repeatedly._ Come on, answer the door, I know you're in there._

**Odd, who was visiting him at this hour? The redhead halted in his tracks to the bedroom, turning his heel to the front door. He unlocked and opened it, expression quickly becoming solemn, but patient. Sengoku said nothing, allowing Akutsu to do or say what he came to do, even if it was just to beat the ever-loving crap out of him.**

"You've really got it out for me, you know? Even in my dreams, you won't leave me alone," he growled. Before Sengoku had time to process that meaning, Akutsu had him up against the wall, arms pinned and lips crushed together.

**Sengoku yelped, eyes wide with shock. He pulled away to try and catch his breath and ask Akutsu what the hell was going on with him. "Akutsu—!" he gasped, finally breaking from the devil's lips for a split second. "What are you doing!"**

"Idiot, what does it look like?" He forced Sengoku farther against the wall and pressed his mouth to the redhead's again.

**He resisted again. "That's not what I meant! Why are you doing this? You almost broke my nose earlier!"**

Akutsu paused long enough to kick the door shut with a rattling bang. He then fixed his stare on Sengoku, deciding to grant the boy an answer for once. "I don't have to explain." He pressed the redhead's shoulders down again and, much more gently this time, meshed his lips to the other's.

**His heart was thumping rapidly. He'd never seen Akutsu like THIS. Admiring his sudden gentleness, he almost started to relax, but shook his head and pushed him back for a minute. "No, I don't understand... You were pissed off all day, you punched my face in, and now you're trying to kiss me. What's this all about, Jin? Is this what you were mad about?" He gave a stern look that demanded an answer.**

Akutsu let his eyes narrow. "Maybe if I do this, I'll actually get some decent sleep for once," he muttered by way of a response. He refused to say any more and twisted his head around to bite at Sengoku's neck.

"**Eh...?" He cringed at the teeth on his skin and decided not to ask any more questions, allowing Akutsu to have his way so he would get out of the house. Sengoku felt his body temperature rising at the devil's amazing ability to be gentle, even for just once.**

He scattered small bites up the boy's neck, ever higher, until he reached his ear and whispered heatedly into it, "You're always in my dreams. It pisses me off." A nip on the lobe and tongue on the shell. "I'm honestly torn over what to do with you." His hands adjusted on Sengoku's body, strong on the sides of his chest and back.

**Sengoku's knees buckled beneath him. There was something about those words that made him completely melt from the head down, making his cheeks burn. "...I'm sorry." He smiled lightly.**

"I sure hope so," he muttered, licking his ear and back down the neck, then reaching back up and locking lips with him.

**He finally returned the favor, kissing back softly and closing his eyes. He reached a hand up, hesitantly touching the firm, clothed abs. Maybe this wasn't so bad, he told himself, wondering what all Akutsu was planning to do with him.**

One hand slipped up Sengoku's shirt and brushed against his body. Akutsu pushed his tongue against the redhead's lips.

**The cool hand gave Sengoku a soothing shiver, and he obediently opened his mouth for him. He moved one hand around to Akutsu's back, sliding it under the shirt to rub the firm muscles, while the other held to the surprisingly soft spikes of the boy's silvery hair.**

Akutsu ducked out of the shirt and whipped Sengoku's over his head, breaking their kiss. His mouth found its way to his collarbone, biting and tasting the skin. His hands were on the redhead's back, pressing the body closer to him.

"**Ahn..." he whimpered softly at the sweet touches on his upper chest. His arms returned to their previous positions on Akutsu's body, holding his back and hair. The hand on his back slid down to tug his pants off.**

The boy took Sengoku's hand and pressed it flat against the wall, lacing their fingers. "No," he growled. Akutsu punctuated the sentence with a bite before his tongue traveled down and laved over a nipple.

**He winced. It was a courageous attempt, Sengoku credited himself. He decided to tease him with a smart response. "Don't I get to have any fun?" he smiled slyly.**

"Shut up," he rumbled, nipping at the bud. Akutsu teased the other one with thumb and forefinger.

**Sengoku gasped inaudibly at the lovebites. "Ah... Akutsu..."**The devil lapped at the skin, drawing fingers down his stomach and stopping at the hem of his pants. **Sengoku looked down at his friend patiently, wanting more. Soft, pleading whimpers encouraged Akutsu to continue. **Akutsu licked his lips hungrily, dragging his tongue across Sengoku's stomach and letting it wander through every line. **The redhead couldn't deny his arousal anymore with how Akutsu was handling his body. He arched his torso closer to the devil's pale lips.**

His heart rate had gone up since he started this. Akutsu let his hand cup and stroke the hard lump in Sengoku's pants, still licking and nibbling his stomach. **Sengoku whimpered a little more and tried to keep the squirming to a minimum before the boy made an attempt to completely rip his manhood off his body. Akutsu was not a person to try resisting against. He breathed his friend's name again.**

His teeth dug into Sengoku's hipbone as he squeezed and rubbed. He was highly aroused by now, excruciatingly so. Still, he'd force himself to wait.

**Sengoku's breathing ran ragged and he throbbed painfully. "Mnnh... Akutsu..."**

Akutsu's heart and waist gave a lurch at the wanton tinge to the redhead's voice. He swallowed and quickly asserted control over himself again. The silver-hair slid Sengoku's pants over his hips and down his knees, coiling a hand around the hot length and tugging gently. Akutsu leaned back up and nipped Sengoku's throat.

**He gasped breathlessly at the coolness on his burning flesh. _More... more..._ he silently begged.**

He pulled roughly, mouth sliding up to his ear and whispering, "You're killing me, Kiyosumi... you know that...?" Teeth dug into the cartilage.

**He appeased him with a soft moan, unable to speak until he had released himself into the boy's strong hand. He wanted to collapse from the burst, exhausted but extremely content from the pleasure. A thought of wanting more made him smile behind soft pants. "L...lucky... I know your weakness, then..."**

"Fat lot of good that'll do you," he snorted, hauling the boy up and pressing three fingertips to his mouth.

**He obeyed the devil and took them in, rolling them on his tongue and sucking tenderly.**Akutsu wove the fingers of his free hand into Sengoku's hair, the tongue sending darts into his head. He tugged and Sengoku opened his mouth. He glanced at his fingers before warning, "This isn't the best lubricant, but it will do..." Akutsu teased the opening with one before it slipped in smoothly, drawn up by the heat.

**The redhead's body tensed again from the intrusion, but only slightly. He was surprised Akutsu even considered lubricant! So Akutsu didn't want to tear him to pieces after all, which Sengoku found himself being somewhat grateful for. He held onto Akutsu's back, tangling one hand in the spiky strands of silver hair.**

The other two entered and he spread them, tongue dancing on the side of Sengoku's neck.

"**Nnh... J-Jin," he whimpered pleadingly.**

"Hush," he murmured, pushing further up and hooking backwards.

**It was hard to listen to him, and he kept making soft, begging noises. He spoke the other's name in hushed whispers. "P... please, Jin..."**

"HUSH, Kiyosumi," he repeated, a little louder and with more force. His free hand struggled with his own pants and he cursed when he couldn't loosen them.

**Sengoku reluctantly tried to silence himself, but it was almost impossible. He moved his hand over Akutsu's and helped him lower his pants, nearly blushing at what he saw.**

Akutsu caught the look and eyed him flatly before pulling his fingers out and pressing up against him, moving Sengoku's legs to wrap around his back more or less comfortably. Breathing over his ear again, he murmured, "You're not going to school tomorrow, so I suggest thinking up a good excuse."

**He clenched Akutsu's back tightly and winced somewhat painfully. Then he smiled. "Are you going to skip with me, then...?"**

"I could," he mused, nipping his ear before pushing in. He gritted his teeth against the wave of heat and rippling muscle, clenching around him in discomfort. **Sengoku gasped and held on tight, body shaking in need.**

Akutsu drew a few deep breaths, letting himself and Sengoku get used to the sensation before moving. It instantly sent a flood of fire over his head, and he sucked in a shaking breath. He thrust upward, building up a rough, fast pace, supporting Sengoku's body in strong arms.

**The redhead couldn't suppress his sounds any longer, despite Akutsu's command. "Jin—!" he uttered, voice faltering, and with each time he said it, he grew louder. His knuckles turned white from holding onto the boy so tightly and his vision went slightly blurred. A tiny tear fell from the corner of his eye, born of pleasured pain. Sengoku felt his limit coming soon, again.**

The silver-haired boy ground his teeth and pushed himself faster, something hot and tight growing in his belly. His forehead rested against Sengoku's, and he pressed their lips together again. **Sengoku kissed him back passionately, body rocking with his rhythm. **Akutsu pressed him back farther on the wall, hands creeping up his back and holding him. The solid heat started to melt and break apart, he tried to get air but found that his lungs weren't working properly. Struck by an overwhelming pleasure, he broke the kiss and latched his lips to Sengoku's neck, biting down and suckling to keep himself quiet at his release.

"**Mmh—Jin!" Sengoku cried out, unable to silence himself now. He burned violently and came with a howl. His body completely relaxed in Akutsu's hands, the other having spilled his essence into the smaller boy. Sengoku panted tiredly and smiled. "Lucky..."**

Akutsu pulled away and switched their positions on the wall, sliding down it and carrying Sengoku with him. "Finally, maybe I can sleep now..." he joked, bracing himself on his hands.

"**Ow... I'm definitely skipping tomorrow," Sengoku chuckled softly, body resting on the other's. He touched the firm chest beneath him and, for the first time that evening, made sincere eye contact with his partner. "Hey, Akutsu...? Before you go to sleep... Was this just out of lust, or do you care about me?"**

He tilted his head back and let it thunk against the wall, staring at the ceiling. "A little of both, I suppose," he mumbled tiredly. When he woke up, he'd kick himself for being that open, but now he was just too tired.

**The redhead smiled sweetly and reached up to kiss his lips again. "You don't hate me after all, I knew it..."**

He let out a small noise of dissent. "Whatever you want to believe," he said. Akutsu hauled Sengoku up and made his way to the bedroom, setting them both down. The redhead was asleep almost instantly, but it didn't come so easily for Akutsu. He finally managed it, in the end, arm around Sengoku. He did not dream.


End file.
